The Host God Only Knows
by Taylor9515
Summary: Katsuragi Keima is a student at Maijima High and-aw forget the official intro. I'll change it later. He changes to the other school to end a grudge, and ends up joining the club, mostly by accident. Working title. I'm not sure if this is a good story or not, so please review if you like it or PM if you have any insight to how I can fix anything. Not about pairings, but story.


"Good morning, class!" said Nikaido-sensei. "Today, we have two special visitors fro.. .ur ..rtne.."

It was just another day at school for Katsuragi Keima. As usual, he started the day by tuning out his homeroom teacher and pulling out his PFP. He continued where he left of in the galge that he had just bought that morning. Surprisingly, he had chosen the kind of game where you capture multiple girls at once. Not his usual selection, but any game with a girl you can capture is a galge to him. As of right now, the love points of three of his targets were at critical level. He was just about to capture this girl named Yori who lived across the street from where his character lived.

[Keima: I love you, Yori-chan]

[Yori: I love you, Keima. Let's be together forever!]

_Let's see how Amaya-chan is doing….What!_

Amaya was being ganged up on by the local biker gang. As Keima clicked CONFRONT, he thought to himself. _This is probably the strangest galge I've ever played_. He hit the O and X in rapid succession to defeat the ruffians. _How dare they lay a hand on Amaya-chan!_

He defeated them with ease and Amaya walked up to him.

[Amaya: Thank you, Keima-kun. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come.]

[Keima: I don't know what I would have done, either.]

[Amaya: *hesitate* Keima-kun, I- I love you!]

_Success! _[Keima: I love you, too]

_...Next is my date with Kaori-chan. But fi_rst, SAVE.

Keima leaned back, the face of a blushing Amaya still lingering on the screen. Before he could look up at the front of the room to see who the two people the teacher announced 10 minutes ago, he heard two bleeps on his PFP. Messages. He exited the program and accessed his chat program. These messages were no doubt from fans of his legacy as The Capturing God. They were even titled with "To: Capturing God". He opened them both up. They were exactly the same, except one was from HosTwin#1, and the other from HosTwin#2.

To: Capturing God.

I've just seen someone playing a galge and was reminded of your fandom and fame. We maintain our belief that real women are still better than game women, and are ready to start up the argument whenever you are. Or, you can come to our school and prove it to us in person. We are accepting exchange students from various schools around Japan, so expenses will not be an issue. All you have to do is sign up.

Signed, HosTwin#1/2

Keima was enraged. It was them again. The HosTwins. Those two idiots never listened to him, and they clogged up his inbox with complaints whenever they had the chance. Every time he tried to counter their arguments with the fact that they didn't have the skill to charm the virtual women, his inbox would crash within five hours. They seemed to take personal offense to that. He immediately sent a message two the two of them repeating his counter argument. That's when he heard a snippet of what his teacher was saying.

"Anyone who would like to sign up for the Ouran Academy Exchange Program, raise your hand."

Keima raised his hand immediately. "I would like to go!"

Everyone stared at him, their hands on their desks.

Nikaido-sensei turned her head between the two people standing on either side of her. "Well, I guess you have your first volunteer."

One of them whipped their brows. "That's good. We were afraid that we wouldn't get any people to come."

The other, his twin, followed suit. "Yeah, none of the other schools accepted."

Keima thought quickly. "I think Elsie might want to go as well. Seeing as she's not here today, I'd like to volunteer her, too."

"Okay, then," said the twins, walking up to Keima's desk. "Here are the forms you two will need to sign." they each handed him a small stack of papers.

"You will need to find lodgings for the duration of your stay," one said.

"And you should contact the school to get your classes set up," said the other.

"We bid you all adieu," they said as they walked out.

Everyone sat staring at the door, surprised at the new development. There was a moment where everyone was silent, but then nearly every single girl burst at once, gaggling about how hot the twins were. Keima leaned back, also surprised. Why would he do that? Why would he care about what those people said to him. He didn't even know who they were! How was he supposed to find them, teach them the joy of the galge, and get out of the exchange program.

"Keima, why are you leaving Maijima High?" said a voice. Keima looked at his PFP, startled. He was so lost in thought, he thought that the girl from the game was talking to him. But no. His PFP happened to be tilted at an angle on his various game cases, showing the reflection of Chihiro and Ayumi looking at him. Well, Chihiro and Mercury.

"Why are you leaving us behind?"

"Sorry, but it was kind of spur of the moment," Keima responded. "I need to settle something with a couple people that attend that school."

Mercury sighed. "Well at least you're devoted to this. Unlike your other engagements." Keima stared at the PFP as Mercury shifted back to Ayumi's reflection.

_I'm going to have to tell the others_ Keima thought. _They won't be happy, either._


End file.
